


Surprise

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Appropriation of God, Blasphemy, Future Fic, Irreverence, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of <a href="http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/90755.html">John’Verse: In His Grace</a>, Castiel decides to make some changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Story Thirty-Two of my [John’Verse](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/84812.html), I know it’s been awhile but I finally got a usable idea. Also, I’ve made some new [John’Verse Art](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/144183.html), so check that out of you wish. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> John’s Age: 17

**Surprise**

After the incident with Jerazol, Castiel refused to leave his family’s side. Dean didn’t mind it at first, hell, it was a treat. It wasn’t often he had Castiel’s attention for a month straight with no Heavenly concerns calling him away. Or, crises of faith halfway across the world that apparently, only the boss could deal with.

The nosy moms from school and baseball noticed too and sent him knowing looks. One even asked what marriage councillor they’d gone to. Dean wondered if they would ever get over their determination that his relationship with Cas was constantly on the verge of breaking down. He wondered if they’d ever get those big noses out of his business and worry about their own lives for a change.

Anyway, having Cas around all the time was great. Then, just as he was getting used to it, Castiel decided to disappear on him again. Not for weeks at a time or anything, the longest he’d been away was only about twelve hours, but given the past month the behaviour was a little strange. It wasn’t even Heaven that was calling Cas away, Dean had checked. He asked both Gabriel and Chuck. He even sent a message to Castiel’s little squire, Alfie, to get his take on it. Alfie seemed to know the most, but the only response Dean got from the kid was a cherubic smile (pun not intended). At least the kid had stopped insisting Dean call him Samandiriel because frankly, that was a mouthful.

Dean had even picked the brains of his children to see if they could shed any light on the matter, but if they knew anything they played dumb and were damn good actors. Sam and Mary weren’t too helpful either.

Dean didn’t get his answers until nearly two months later when Castiel showed up looking oddly tired but extremely pleased with himself.

“What are you grinning about?” Dean asked him when they crawled into bed that night.

“Oh, am I? I hadn’t noticed,” Castiel answered airily. “Oh, but I hope you don’t have plans tomorrow. I’ve no obligations and there’s something I wanted to show you.”

“What?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Dude, just tell me, you know I hate surprises.”

“You’ll like this one.”

xx

The next morning, Castiel got them all up early, whether it was out of eagerness or there was a real time constraint Dean didn’t know. He strongly suspected it was the former because dragging Castiel out of bed early in the morning when he chose to sleep was so impossible, sometimes Dean just gave up. Guy liked to sleep.

Cas was dressed casually again, bouncing around the house on bare feet as he got breakfast ready and seemed to have a hard time hiding his grin. Sam was just as bewildered as Dean was, and a little more than put out that he now had a grumpy daughter to contend with because of one of Castiel’s whims. Dean was a little surprised (and yes, slightly disappointed) that Castiel’s surprise involved the entire family. He was thinking maybe Castiel’s secret was a romantic getaway but clearly that wasn’t the case. He couldn’t think of what else Castiel’s would be so eager about and so sure that Dean would like.

They all ate the omelets, hash browns and toast before piling into a borrowed SUV that could seat all of them. Dean didn’t ask where Castiel got the car from and neither did Sam. Usually, when the six of them went places together they would just take two of their three vehicles but for some reason Castiel was extremely determined to keep their destination hidden considering he went to these lengths.

“Why not just fly?” Dean asked.

“Knowing the location and the way there will be helpful,” Castiel answered.

“Whatever, Dude,” Dean replied sceptically.

Castiel turned in the direction they would normally take to drive the kids to school. Dean idly watched the scenery move passed them, making an effort to take note of where they were going. Apparently, it was important. Before they reached the turnoff that would in fact take them to the school, Castiel turned onto a highway that would take them out of the city limits and into the countryside.

They stayed on that for a good fifteen minutes, the landscape growing more rural with each passing moment then Castiel turned onto an older back road lined in towering trees. There were a few houses along the sideline, most divided with fields and set back from the road with long driveways – some paved, most not.

A few minutes down the road Castiel stopped in front of one particular long driveway, ancient trees obscuring what was at the end.

“So we’re here to stare at a patch of dirt? You okay, Pop?” John called from the far backseat.

Castiel took a deep breath and twisted in his seat so he could include as many of them as possible with his gaze. “The last incident this family faced got me thinking. We’ve been through a lot, seen a lot. After those awful things I… Well I had an inclination to drop everything and get out of that house the minute you children were safe again but that wasn’t practical. Then I thought there was another way. I know you all have mixed feelings about living in that house. It’s small for a family our size. Dean and Sam you two aren’t exactly comfortable living in the suburbs. This may be a little more difficult for the children but let me say now that we can still back out of this.”

“Cas?” Dean asked carefully. “What is this?”

“Yeah, Man, kind of freaking me out right now,” Sam chuckled uneasily.

Castiel just grinned, winked at Dean then at last turned into the driveway. He crept along the path painfully slow, increasing the tension in the vehicle.

Finally, the car rounded the last bend and Dean was face to face with one of the most incredible houses he had ever seen. It looked new, but with a traditional appearance. Castiel eased the SUV around the circular drive and stopped in front of the big, wooden double doors.

“Cas?” Dean repeated, his voice uncertain.

“I’ve been gone the last two months because I’ve been devoting my attention to this. Samandiriel helped. He has far more imagination than I, after all. I knew the essentials of what I wanted but he helped make it artistic. Together, we built this place from the foundation. It was a tiny farmhouse on this land before I bought it. The house held no sentiment for anyone so I tore it down.

“I wanted us somewhere safe, where we felt secure. I know you and Sam prefer rural settings. I also wanted to bring your brother and our niece out of the basement.

“The main part of the house has the rooms for the boys and us, as well as a few additional items I’ve added. The smaller part to the right is for Sam and Mary. It’s still joined to the house through the kitchen, but I thought it might be nice of them to finally have their own space.

“Our collection of research material was getting out of hand, so I designed a library. Also, I’ve always been intrigued by the prospect of indoor gardening for the colder months so there’s a sunroom. Of course the other basics are all there. There’s also a pool in the backyard and I’m going to have the tree house moved from our other house. That is…” Here Castiel turned hesitant. “That is if you all want to do this.”

“Papa, did you just say a pool?” Jasper asked with a grin in his voice.

“And a library? Like a proper library and not just a collection of piled books?” John added.

“You mean I have a room that isn’t in the basement?” Mary wondered aloud in awe.

Sam was gobsmacked, his gaze flickering from one person in the car to the next. Dean wasn’t doing much better. He was reeling but he was pretty sure it was a _good_ reeling.

Dean finally gathered enough of his wits to murmur, “This place is ours?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, if you want it.”

“And you _built_ it. Like really, genuinely _built_ it?”

“Yes, with Samandriel and a few of the more mechanically inclined angels, we hammered each nail and lay each stone,” Castiel answered.

“You built us a house,” Dean whispered.

“One of my brothers _is_ a carpenter. Once he showed us what to do it wasn’t that difficult. Materials have changed a little since Christ’s day but he found his way around pretty quick.”

“Wait a fucking minute _Jesus_ Christ?” Dean gaped. He and Sam exchanged astounded looks.

“Well, yes,” Castiel seemed puzzled. “He may be a half-brother, but he is certainly very devoted to us all and he does enjoy helping humans. Especially those humans the next gospels are written about. I’m not sure why—”

Dean turned to Sam and the kids, cutting Cas off, “Sammy, Sammy, Dude, fucking _Jesus_ built our fucking house.”

Sam let slip baffled laughter. “That’s certainly not something just anyone can say.”

“He _helped_ ,” Castiel stressed. “I did most of it. Now do you want it or not? By Father, you tell a man you built a house for him and all he focuses on is that Christ helped. Typical. I love my baby brother, really, but he’s a bit of a glory-hound.”

The kids were vibrating in their seats in their excitement, eager to be given leave to get out of the vehicle and explore their new home. Eager to believe it was _going_ to be their new home. Even Mary was excited. Castiel assumed she would give them the most trouble with exchanging the urban for the rural.

“Dean?” Castiel prompted, now a little anxious. “Sam?”

“I said, _our_ house, didn’t I?” Dean grinned.

Castiel grinned right on back, full and brilliant, his teeth and gums flashing in the dim interior of the car. It was with relief that he handed Dean the key and they all clamoured out.

The children wanted to check out the property first, probably the pool more than anything, but Castiel insisted they all cross the threshold the first time as a family. Dean had the honours of sliding the key home and pushing open the door only for the six of them to be met with raucous shouts.

“Surprise! Congratulations!”

It was mostly angels in the room, but there were also the extended Winchester clan present: Bobby, Jody, Charlie, Garth, Kevin, Linda and Chrissy with her two friends.

Dean looked around the room, taking it all in and then his gaze landed on one particular solitary figure. He looked over at Castiel, his eye wide.

“You invited your Dad,” Dean said with no little shock.

“Yes, well, I’m going to go say hello to Gabe, Alfie and Jesus now,” Castiel hurried away. “Oh look, Jee brought his mother.”

Dean’s gaze whipped around to where the two angels and the religious saviour of the Western world was standing in a corner. Jesus turned out to be an incredibly attractive man with Chuck’s blue eyes, a neatly kept beard and long brown hair.

“Huh, he does look like his pictures,” Dean mused. “Well, except for the leather jacket and torn jeans of course.”

“I made sure of it,” Chuck was suddenly at his side. “Not the jacket and jeans, the other stuff. Hell, I was proud. Still am obviously, but yeah. I wanted a realistic portrait of my youngest, you know? Unfortunately, my older children have been misrepresented over the years but you can’t really accurately depict a wavelength of celestial intent. Who knew?”

“Ah, aren’t you gonna go over there?” Dean asked. “Say hi?”

Chuck shrugged. “Nah, we see each other on Sundays. Besides, things got real awkward with his mom. So, I knocked up a virgin? Not the first time it happened, _she’s_ the one who ran off and married another guy. She totally knew what was going on. Granted, I shouldn’t have sent Gabriel to tell her the news, but I got busy with a plague situation. It was a whole thing…”

“Nice family bonding and all,” Dean shifted a bit uncomfortably, “but I meant say hi to Cas.”

“Oh,” Chuck flushed slightly. “Yeah, ah… maybe later. Just because he invited me here, doesn’t mean he’s forgiven me.”

“Well, how about you reserve your judgement there, _God_ ; he’s coming over,” Dean nudged Chuck’s side.

Chuck’s entire face seemed to light up when he saw what Dean said was true. Dean smiled a little sadly. A part of him wanted to move away and give them some space, but Dean also knew Castiel would probably never forgive him for leaving him alone with his Father.

It took a full minute for either blue eyed creature to say anything. When the moment was over Chuck was the first to try, “Ah… thank—thanks for inviting me, Castiel.”

“Yes, well, everyone else was going to be here,” Castiel shuffled on his feet and looked away. “The boys appreciate it. Thank you… um… for coming. I know you’re ah… busy.”

“Castiel, I’ll ah…” Chuck swallowed. “I just want you to know… When it comes to- When it comes to… you… That is, _now_ that I know… _You_ should know ah…”

Dean was finding the entire thing painful to watch and winced through Chuck’s unbelievably awkward speech. Castiel looked about ready to take wing and fly off and Dean silently urged Chuck to just spit out what he wanted to say already before it was too late.

Well, Chuck must have heard him (omnipotent being and all that) because finally he said, in one long rush, “I’llneverbetoobusyforyouagain.” There was a pregnant moment between them which Chuck shattered suddenly and abruptly when he said, “Oh look, mini burgers.” Chuck turned on his heel and made a beeline for the food table.

“Good old, Chuck,” Dean shook his head with found smile. “Dude’s freakin’ _God_ and he still has the social skills of a nerdy teenager.”

“That was very unpleasant,” Castiel said, his face a little pale and drawn. “I think I need a drink.”

Castiel was almost out of reach before Dean’s mind caught up. He shot his arm out and snagged Castiel’s hand, drawing him back in. Castiel looked at Dean shiftily; Dean _felt_ Castiel’s need to be away.

He looked around the place that would be his home from now on and his gaze landed on a flight of stairs. Still holding Castiel by the hand he led the angel to the upper floor where it was quiet and deserted.

Dean paused at the array of closed doors he was faced with on the landing. “Ah… Bedroom?”

Castiel shuffled forward and took over. He led Dean to a door in the middle and pushed it open. Dean followed his partner through and whistled low. The room was incredible but Dean’s full admiration would have to wait a bit.

“Do you like it?” Castiel asked, his voice small.

“I love it,” Dean replied firmly. “And Cas, I love this place. It’s fantastic and well, beautiful and I’m so, so grateful for it.”

Castiel smiled, he opened his mouth to likely lead Dean on a tangent far away from what Dean intended to say but Dean wouldn’t let him.

The green-eyed man continued, “I’m proud of you.”

Castiel flushed.

Dean went on, “You took a big step today, with your Dad and I think it’s really great. I know things aren’t going to be solved with one little housewarming party and I won’t push it, I promise. I know how much time this is gonna take for you, but you did good, Cas. This whole thing, not just with your Dad but all of it. After we almost lost Jasper and I was scared for John all over again, I think getting away from that place is exactly what we need. We’re going to be really happy here, I know it. So I want to say thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it, Dean,” Castiel rested his palm on Dean’s cheek, then curled his hand around the back of Dean’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. “You’re very welcome and thank _you_ as well.”

“What for?” Dean asked with a light laugh.

Castiel just kissed him again.

**The End**


End file.
